Press play
by FrIzZeLkRiSp
Summary: A teenage mother-Melinda-and her friend move to Forks, and meet the Cullens. Everybody bonds easily, they love the little girl. But, when tragedy strikes, Melinda doesn't know who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

_Where are you? Come out; come out, wherever you are. _I heard him say. He's not there, he's not there. _Come on Melinda, you know I don't like it when you hide from me like this. Just show yourself. _After a few minutes, when there was no response from me, he continued. _Look what I got._ I looked up, and saw my only family left. No! I screamed._ Come on, fight for her. Don't you love her? _I let out a little whimper.

"Melinda? Melinda!" Somebody yelled at me, I couldn't form any words, couldn't operate my body right. All I saw in my head was HIM. Somebody started shaking my arm. I turned around and twisted their arm around their back, I was awake now.

"Don't fucking lay a hand on me." I said.

"Melinda, it's me. It's just Tristan. Do you remember me?" Tristan? God, I'm hurting Tristan.

"Tristan?" I said out loud, letting go.

"Yeah, it's just me." He said. "Are you okay?" I looked around the room, and groaned. We were at school. The worst place. HE was here, HE worked here, HE was my teacher, and HE was her father.

"No, I'm going crazy." I said getting up, only to fall back down in my seat. "I can hear him in my head and I have hallucinations."

"That's only normal." He said, I turned around and made my face at something behind him.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one that was pregnant at the age of seventeen, and then have to care for her all by yourself. And that beautiful baby's father is the one that used to teach you math. You're not the one who has to look at that teacher for a whole hour knowing what he did to you, what he did to your family. You're not the one that's fighting with that same man because he wants to be a part of his daughter's life. It isn't normal, no matter what to have hallucinations and to hear voices in your head. If I went to a psychiatrist right now, and told then I hear voices; that alone would mean that they would lock me up. I can't get locked up, because guess what? I'm taking care of my year old daughter." I said, getting frustrated. "I have to pick up Alex now." I said, finally looking at him in the eyes. He was hurting. "God, I make a mess out of everything in my life." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry Tristan. It's just hard you know? I know you're doing the best you can. Tristan?" I said, trying to get him to look at me. "Tristan, I love you. Please, don't forget that, okay?"

"I love you too." He said looking me in the eye and smiling. I got up, finally getting my balance. I looked up at Tristan; he was still looking down at me. I gave him a kiss. "Let's go pick up our daughter." I said.

When we were on the road, I started thinking-who doesn't do that? "You know, I've been thinking. You always liked skipping class, right? We're ditching class right now."

"Yeah…I like all that stuff, what's your point?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we-all three of us- could just skip this whole town and go to Washington. My dad lives there, and it feels like I haven't seen him in ages. What do you say?" I asked looking straight ahead, waiting for an explosion, which usually happened when I talked about moving away with Alex's father.

**Please Review, Tell me what you want or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, why not. But you know you can't tell Derek."

"Yeah, I think I know that. It's just…what happens when I suddenly disappear and he comes looking for me. What if-"

"Hey, calm down. You're the one that wanted to go. I'm on board with whatever you want. Just say the word and we'll be out of here. We could leave tonight if that's what you want."

"It's too risky. Forget about it."

"Melinda, Derek's a teacher with no life. How is that risky?" His voice was getting frustrated.

"I can't tell you. But if leaving is the only way to get Alex out, maybe we should do it. Can we leave tonight?" I asked turning around. "Let's leave as soon as we pick up Alex and get our clothes from my place. We can do that, right?" I asked, letting the hysteria escape me.

"Sure."

The rest of the ride was silent after that. I was thinking about going back to Forks. Here in Florida it was nice and warm, how would Alex feel about the temperature change? Would she like to finally meet her grandpa? Of course, Charlie was all the family we had left. From what Derek did. He was a monster, he didn't deserve to live, let alone see his daughter. When Tristan pulled up to Alex's school, everything just seemed to fit together for me. Tristan got out of the car, almost running to the preschool door. I laughed as I saw his face telling me to hurry up, and please, please don't fall. Tristan was everything to me. Not only was he my best friend, he loved my daughter like she was his own. Tristan and I met about five years ago in 8th grade.

_It was only my second day, and I was the new kid. Sucks. I was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for classes to start, when this beautiful boy walked in. He had short dirty blonde hair with these extraordinary eyes. He had his right arm behind his head, as if it was holding it up. He sat down directly diagonally from me, and put his head down. That day, I walked to Mr. Gofer's class thinking about the boy that stole my heart, before I even realized it. Second hour, in Ms. Hugo's class, I saw him, sitting only two seats away on my left. The tattoo on his right arm I learned from that day was a cross with his mom's name on it. She died last year in June. I was intrigued by this boy, maybe it was the dangerous side about him, maybe it was his eyes, but whatever it was, it attracted me to him like a magnet, and every day, I would find myself looking into his eyes. And from day one, we've been best friends, until we hit tenth grade. _

Since then, Tristan added two names on his left arm, me and my daughter. When Tristan went inside, I saw Alex run up to him. Alex's long black flowing hair came out of the bun that took me hours to tie as she grabbed onto Tristan's leg. When Tristan finally put her face in front of his, she opened her clover eyes. They were the most beautiful thing that she could have inherited from her biological father. The rest came from out of the blue, because none of her parents were as beautiful as she was. She was exotic and everybody felt attached to her as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Hey Princess." Tristan said to her.

"Daddy!" she giggled and dug her head into his shoulder getting comfortable. I signed her out and was on my way out, when I saw Jason pull up. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be working. Jason worked for Derek, but he at least had a soul. He helped me whenever he could; Alex was wrapped around his finger more than anybody else. He was a true friend. The only reason he worked for Derek was because it was the only thing he was good at, at the time; and after awhile, he couldn't get out. I stepped outside, so nobody caused a scene. Tristan and Alex were still in their father/daughter feeling. Nobody else was there, except them.

"Hey Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to hide my terror.

"I came to warn you." Jason was wearing black, as usual, everything for him was black, except for his hair, which was dirty blonde; he rode a black Harley Davidson was black, everything. "Something's gonna be coming down real soon. Get Alex and Tristan and yourself out of here, before midnight."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked confused, nobody knew that Derek was Alex's father, except for Derek, Jason, Tristan, and me; nobody else knew!

"They're coming for her Mel. They heard and their coming for her, tonight."

"Mommy!" That was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy!" That was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

"Come on Mel." I heard Jason said, shaking me. How long have I been out? Jason never lays a hand on anybody. "Listen to me. They're coming for her, so you have to get up and take them out of here. I won't tell a soul, anybody where you're going. Okay? Mel, you have to get up for Alex and Tristan." I slowly got up, bearing my surroundings. I felt something on my lap, and when I looked down, I saw a gun, a black big fat gun, Jason's gun. Tristan and Alex weren't there.

"Jason?" I said my voice shaking.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said grabbing the gun. "Look…Tristan and Alex just went to get some stuff for the three of you. I figured you didn't want him to hear what was going on, so Tristan's going to pick you up. He should be here in about five minutes. Mel, look at me. You have to understand what I'm going to tell you. It's highly important that you DO NOT do what you just did on me. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head.

"Jason, what the fuck is going on? Last thing I heard, Karpov didn't know that Alex was his, what happened?"

"Last time he was here, you and Derek got in an argument about you leaving again. Do you remember?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. But that was like five-"

"The guy wired the whole place, after he left. He sent one of his people here last week. Under cover, I guess they were stalking you. Look, Mel, understand this, you just have to get out of here. Fast. Before they…"  
"Why don't you just take them out? You do it to everybody else. Hold that gun in the middle of their eyes, and fire." I said my teeth grinding together.

"That Franco guy. I can't kill. If I kill than he kills. 'Member last time? He held you and my girlfriend captive. Thank god you weren't sitting on the real bomb, but still. He's still sending warning signs. Plus, these guys aren't the ones that just die from a gunshot; it takes way more than that. I'm sure that I could kill them some way but…"

"Franco's watching your every move."

"Exactly." He nodded. "Look, I'm going to send you to this house in Forks, Washington. Not just any house either. Their names…well her undercover name is Carlie Black, her real name is Renesmee Cullen. She's part of our association, but her and her family doesn't stay in any one place for too long for anybody to actually get to her. You should be safe there, she's like my mom. They're really strong, and I'm sure that they would protect every single one of you; especially Alex."

"How do I know what they look like?"

"Enroll into Forks High, okay. Once you hear Cullen's this and Cullen's that, you'll know which ones. Nessie already knows your coming, so it should be no big deal, and tell Tristan that you're her cousin, you guys aren't going to your dad's after all. Too risky."

"God! I fuckin hate your boss!" I yelled, even though Tristan and I already planned on moving, we weren't planning on moving like this.

"I know, I hate him too." He paused and looked above my head. "Listen, they're on their way now, so I'm going to tell you something basic and very, very hard. I'm getting out of this organization. And when I get out, I'm going to Forks and I'm going to find you. I'm going t-to h-have you. No matter what. I'm going to get you out of this whole entire mess." I looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"Do me a favor and lay off the weed, okay. We don't need any more dolphin girlfriends running around, or promises you can't keep. Jason...you're not obliged to help me. You know that right?"

"I'm serious Mel." He said handing me something. "I'm dead serious. I'm going to get you out of this mess, even if I have to die for you." I grimaced at that. _Please don't do that._ I thought, as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Sure you are." _Beep, beep_. "Sounds like my rides here. Hey, Jason? Thanks." I said giving him a hug. He was huge, as if he carried another body with him or something.

"I'm going to miss you Melinda." He said. Which made me feel like he was six and I was seven again. Before any of this happened, even now, Jason made it so easy to believe that he was older than me. When in actuality, he was still a baby, only sixteen his birthday was in three weeks, April 8th.

"Listen, I want you to have this." I said, giving him a picture of us when we were in middle school, before he detached from me.

"Thank you." He looked away from me, was that it?

"Um, well; bye Jason. And if I don't see you for your birthday, happy birthday."

He smiled a grim smile and turned back to his motorcycle. I sat next to Alex in the back seat; while Tristan was trying to restart the car, I saw Jason looking at me, everything slowed down, as if I was viewing everything in slow motion. He was crying. I suddenly felt bad for ignoring him all of these years. I didn't even deserve the treatment he was giving me now. I bet he would give anything to just tear me to pieces. I bet he was just doing this to be...to be...I don't know what.

"Hi Uncle Jason!" Alex called waving at him, the same time I moved my eyes from looking at him, looking down at my daughter's long flowing black hair.

"So, are we still going to Forks?" Tristan asked me.

"Yeah; but, instead of meeting my dad, we're going to meet my cousins. Turns out that my dad had some business to tend to at the last minute."

"Are we riding in an airplane, mommy?" Alex asked.

"No, we're driving…" I paused and looked down at the papers in my hand. "I guess we are going on an airplane."

"Yay!!! Mommy, it's going to be so fun."

Five minutes later, we were trying to find a parking near the airport, when I saw Jason, again on his motorcycle. His black shirt was billowing behind him. And even though Jason was more than a few yards across from us, I saw his face with perfect clarity, he was crying still. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about my friend. Leaving him here with Derek, knowing Derek wouldn't stop at anything to know where Jason was hiding us. How long can Jason protect us from THEM, without getting himself in danger? Would it be long before Derek has Jason killed? These were the only things running through my head as I prepared for the long flight ahead of us. _I love you Jason._ Was my last thought when the plane landed and before I started my new life.


End file.
